narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiashi's Birthday
Synopsis Hanabi proposes to Hinata throwing their father a birthday party, who she believes has been down due to not having seen his grandchildren lately. By Hanabi's request, Hinata invites her family, and suggests that Hiashi will be happy to get surprise gifts from Boruto and Himawari. Having no idea what to get him, Boruto asks Sarada and Mitsuki for advice. They have no idea, and Boruto enlists Mitsuki to help him. They try sneaking into the Hyūga compound, but are caught by Hanabi, who confesses she also has no idea what her father would like. Gatai from Kumogakure arrives and issues a challenge to Hiashi, based on renown and claim of strength. Boruto and Mitsuki hide from Hiashi, who has Hanabi say he's away. Gatai doesn't believe her, and concludes Hiashi must be weak. Hanabi explains Hiashi always turns away such challengers, which further confuses Boruto. Hanabi reports back to Hiashi, who clarifies his claim of Hyūga strength isn't about force, something he wishes he had realised sooner, as he looks to a photo of himself, Hinata, Hizashi, and Neji. Boruto discusses Hiashi with Mitsuki, noting that while he dotes on his grandchildren, everyone else mentions how strict he was in the past. Mitsuki asks if something happened that triggered a change in him. Gatai and his attendant arrive at the Lightning Burger, boasting of having Hiashi scared of facing him. Fed up with his bad-mouthing of Hiashi, Boruto challenges Gatai. Boruto easily evades Gatai's attacks, and enrages him when saying he wouldn't even be a match for Hanabi. Gatai's attacks cause damage to their surroundings, and when Boruto decides to use the Rasengan, Hiashi stops their battle, having heard the name Hyūga was invoked in a duel. Blaming his own lack of foresight for Boruto's action, he accepts Gatai's challenge. Gatai backs down and leaves. Boruto is impressed with Hiashi's power, but Hiashi stresses that using power and fear to settle things breeds tragedy and enmity. Boruto doesn't understand why Hiashi allows himself to be mistaken for weak, and can't stand others making fun of him. Hiashi admits he has no standing to lecture Boruto, and that he lived a very different life until he learned better, but refuses to elaborate and leaves. Mirai arrives, having heard shinobi were fighting, and Boruto says it was just a misunderstanding. Learning that Mirai's mother Kurenai used to be Hinata's team captain, Mitsuki suggests asking her for insight on Hiashi. Mirai takes them to her mother, who has an idea of what Boruto wants to know, but is unsure if she should speak of internal family matters. Mirai and Mitsuki excuse themselves, and Kurenai tells Boruto of the Hyūga Affair and how it shaped Hiashi. Mitsuki asks if Boruto knows what to gift him, and Kurenai points out that his past is why he cherishes time with his grandchildren so much. On his birthday, Himawari gives Hiashi a scarf, and much to Hiashi's surprise, Boruto wants to take a family photo, to have as a record that they're happy. Hiashi is overcome with emotion. At night, after Hinata and the children are asleep, Hiashi asks Naruto if he gave Boruto the idea while he makes them tea. Naruto says it was all Boruto. Hiashi thanks Naruto for changing Neji, him, and the Hyūga. The next day, Mitsuki and Sarada ask Boruto what he got for Hiashi. Hiashi appears at the Uzumaki home, wanting to spend time with Boruto, much to his embarrassment. Credits